tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Q'Taga
' ' was a Sload necromancer and a diplomat from the Coral Kingdoms of Thras. He was instrumental to the Sloads forming an alliance with Emperor Augustus. He owned an airship called the ''Minos, which he used to travel. RPs Character Form *Class: Necromancer *Skills: Master Conjuration, Expert Illusion/Destruction, Adept Alteration/Enchanting/Restoration *Spells: Dead Thrall, Conjure Dremora Lord, Whirlwind, Magic Wall, Greater Ward, Ice Spike, Conjure Daedroth, Soul Trap. *Powers: Sload racial power, Mind Control. *Equipment: Necromancer's Robes Return of the Septim Dynasty II Q'Taga was on the island of Stros M'Kai. His kind had been contacted by the Empire sometime in the past six months and had begun working with them, though to what extent was not public knowledge. Q'Taga was a member of the diplomats that first started the negotiations with the Emperor, he even meet him face-to-face. The Emperor was interested in any way he could find to defeat the usurper and end the Stormcrown Rebellion. It seemed that he had sought out the Sloads for their natural talents, namely necromancy. Q'Taga was only supposed to be on the island of Stros M'Kai for a few days, but unluckily he was there when the Forebears attacked and took the island from the Crowns. He was preparing to leave on his airship and head back to Sentinel when three Forebears soldiers run towards the him and demanded that he stay where he is, for he was under arrest for aiding the Crowns. Q'Taga slowly turned his head, facing the three soldiers that had come to arrest him, and taunted them. He asked who they thought they were to think they could arrest him when they were so small. The soldiers replied that they were soldiers of King Bodean and that they were charged with arresting the Sload for aiding the Empire and the Crowns. Q'Taga replied saying that they would have to arrest him over his lifeless corpse. He summoned two Dremora Lords. The soldiers attacked the Dremora Lords, but they were no match for the two powerful daedra and were quickly killed. Q'Taga headed towards his ship. He activated it, but the engine failed and it couldn't fly. He examined it, confused about the source of the malfunction, and saw that the engine was overheating due to the extreme heat of the province. He cursed the Hammerfell heat. Q'Taga tried to fix his ship but it would take some time for the engines to cool off. The old Sload finally got the airship working. He tried to fly, but it didn't take off. Angrily, he realized that the engine was still too hot for flying. After some time Q'Taga finally got it to fly. He climbed on it and it slowly started to fly. Another group of soldiers approached the Sload and his airship, they noticed that the Sload was escaping and the officer of the group ordered his men to shot the airship down. Sload laughed at their futile effort to capture him. The officer ordered them to aim at the airship's balloon, most of the soldiers fired arrows but a Khajiit that was among them fired Ice Spikes. The airship's balloon suffered a lot of wholes from the Ice Spikes and the arrows. The Minos started to fall. Q'Taga shouted displeased. The airship soon crashed. The Sload was buried under rubble from the ship and was knocked unconscious, he was on the airship's deck. He wasn't moving and it was hard for him to breathe under the rubble. The soldiers pull the Sload out of the wreck, an Argonian helped the Redguard officer lift the rock off of the Q'Taga. They carried him to the keep and put him into a large cell in the dungeon. They awaited with him until the king arrived to interrogate the creature. Q'Taga asked them if they thought they could keep him imprisoned for long. The Redguard king approached his cell and introduced himself as King Bodean of the Forebears. He told him that after they captured the island they learned from the citizens of the Sload's presence there, and that he was doing business with the Crowns. The King asked the creature what he was aiding his enemy with. Q'Taga decided to play dumb and told him he was a mere diplomat, and that he travelled Tamriel aboard his airship, the Minos, before the Forebears that were sent to capture him and shot it down. Bodean asked the Sload what he would do now if he was set free, where he would go. Q'Taga seemed pleased that the King was buying his story of innocence. He replied that he would return to his lair in Thras and never bother the Forebears again. The Khajiit suggested that they use the Thrassian Plague to blackmail the Crowns into surrendering some territories, but Bodean ignored him. The king said that keeping the Sload locked up would be pointless and they'd have to waste a lot of food to feed him. He decided to free him and told Achel, the Forebear officer that arrested Q'Taga, to unlock the cell. Achel did as the king asked and opened the door to the cell. Q'Taga asked the king if any of his soldiers knew how to fix an airship. Bodean replied that no, as they didn't have any airships in their army so logically no soldier would know how to fix one. The Sload asked how he was going to leave without his ship. Bodean said that he'd need to fix it on his own and then left the dungeon. Achel was talking with the Argonian, who mentioned that he knew someone that knew how to fix airships. A Breton general, whom had come with Bodean to the dungeon, began to argue with the Argonian. Him, Achel and the Argonian talked about this until they came to the decision to go along with the Argonian to find this airship repairman, using some of Bodean's gold to pay of the repairs. They left the dungeon to follow this plan. Q'Taga then left the dungeon, being escorted by some Forebear soldiers back to the Minos 's wreck. He knew that waiting for the Argonian and the others would take too long so began to fix the ship on his own. A few hours later the Argonian approached Q'Taga alone at the wreck, he was holding two sacks in his hands, which the Sload guessed were filled with gold. The Argonian told the Sload that he knew someone who specializes in airships and that he would only charge 500 septims for the repair, paid upfront. He asked Q'Taga if he should go fetch him, but said he would need 600 septims, 500 for the repair and 100 for going to get the repairman. The Sload having noticed that Tanan was holding two sacks in his hands, said that he already had the gold he needed and that he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that con. The Argonian seemed to have completely forgot about the sacks he was holding. He then left the Sload as his con hadn't worked. Q'Taga called the Argonian back and then started going after him. The Sload was slow but he was still able to follow the Argonian conman. The Argonian turned invisible. Q'Taga didn't give up the chase. He cast Detect Life, finding the Argonian and then shooting a Lightning Bolt at him, staggering him. As the Argonian dropped to one knee Q'Taga spotted the Khajiit and the others that were with them at the dungeon. The Khajiit mage fired Ice Spikes at the conman's direction. The Argonian drew his bow while he regained his footing and shot the Sload with an arrow, making him shout from the pain. Now angered, Q'Taga summoned two Dremora Lords. The conman ran, barely dodging the Ice Spikes shot at him by the mage. One of the Argonian's arrows flew in the Khajiit's direction, he tried to block it with his hands but failed and was shot. He grunted from the pain, then pulled the arrow out and healed himself, before pursuing the Argonian. The conman turned and saw the mage and taunted him for not quitting chasing him. In the distance they could see a river and the Argonian sprinted towards it for his escape, thinking the Khajiit wouldn't be able to cross it. The Breton general said that he doesn't mind the water and continued to chase after the conma. The Khajiit cast a Lightning Bolt at the water, making the Argonian stop running towards it. Q'Taga pinned him down with Ice Spikes so to stop him from running. The Argonian asked the Sload what it was that he did to him. Q'Taga replied that the conman didn't fix his airship and lied to try to con him out of gold. The Argonian fired arrow after arrow at his pursuers. He tried to disappear but he was pinned so he stood and gave up. The Khajiit cast Ash Shell on the Argonian, so as to stop him from escaping. However he had faked giving up and struggled, managing to free himself from the Ash Shell. The mage then ordered the soldiers to get him, they managed to tackle him. Q'Taga asked the Argonian to give him the gold he had stolen, but when the soldiers tackled him and he gave up again he got angry at them. The Sload approached the conman and demanded the gold, whom seemed to play dumb and avoided answering. He tried to slime his way out of the ordeal, reminding Q'Taga that he wasn't the one that shot down his airship, he only helped lift a rock. That confused the Sload as what the Argonian was saying was the truth. He had an obligation to aid the Forebears in retrieving the stolen gold from the conman and despite trying to get him to give him 600 septims the Argonian did nothing wrong against him. Though he then remembered that he did shoot him with an arrow. The Khajiit grabbed his dagger and put it up against the Argonian's throat. He was sick of the Argonian's lies, he asked the conman what his last words were. He requested that the mage move his dagger, and claimed that he never lied. He said there was a man that could fix the airship, in Falkreath. The Khajiit asked why he should trust the Argonian. He said it was in his nature, but he asked to be taken to Falkreath so they could confirm his story. The mage still wasn't convinced, and asked how he knew the Argonian would keep his word. The Argonian replied saying the Khajiit was smart enough to tell truth from lie. The Khajiit gave him a cold stare, but agreed to take him there. However he reminded the Argonian that if he tried anything the general would kill him. Q'Taga then added that he would likely eat him. They released the Argonian. A band of Crown soldiers, likely left over from the battle on the island, attacked the group. Q'Taga didn't bother fighting the soldiers, as they wouldn't hurt him. The Argonian turned invisible, however he said he wasn't escaping, and started to fire on the soldiers. The Forebear soldiers fought against them and with the help of the Khajiit, the Breton general and the Argonian they were able to defeat them easily. The mage told the conman to show himself. The Argonian appeared with a smile on his face and then fired on the Khajiit and made a break for it, heading towards the river again. The mage used Embrace of Shadows to disappear and appeared in front of him. The Khajiit tried to break his leg but he dodged the attack. Getting bored of this cat and mouse game the Argonian was playing with the group the Q'Taga went back to the wreck of his ship. He went back to fixing his airship and after a few days he was able to fix it. Departing from Stros M'Kai, Q'Taga headed back to mainland Hammerfell. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Q'Taga, as part of his kind's agreement with the Emperor, he went to Sentinel to become the new Sload to influence High King Ennah. The previous one was called back to the Imperial City. Q'Taga remained at the High King's side, using his Mind Control abilities to keep a tight leash on the Redguard monarch and make sure that he didn't betray the Empire. When the Stormcrown forces attacked Sentinel, Q'Taga remained in the palace. A group of Dunmer attacked, so the Sload summoned a huge Daedroth that killed the all. He then had the Daedra remained in the throne room with Ennah until King Bodean, a Dunmer and a bunch of soldiers arrived to confront the High King. They entered the throne room, and found High King Ennah lounging on his throne. Ennah welcomed them, saying it was the last minutes of their lives. He didn't seem to impressive or intimidating, but all was not right. That was when they noticed the huge Daedroth, two times the size of a regular one, standing behind the High King's throne. The High King taunted them while smirking, then stood on his throne pleased as the beast roared. Q'Taga then walked up to Ennah, much to the attackers' surprise, and whispered orders into his ear. Ennah then held out his hand and pointed at the invaders. He told his pet to destroy the scum. The Daedroth charged at the intruders. Bodean jumped out of the way and spoke to Ennah. He said that he knew the High King used to be a warrior, a man of honor. He was not one to have others do his dirty work. The second he saw Bodean rush the Daedroth, Joran rushed the Sload. Q'Taga's eyes widened, and it turned and tried to waddle away. It wasn't very fast, but it was still very large. Joran caught up very fast, and the Sload, realizing it couldn't out run him, and used a Whirlwind spell to sweep Joran off of his feet. Joran leaped over the spell, and tried to knock over the Sload. Sadly, he couldn't as the Sload was very large and strong. Realizing he couldn't best the Sload, as he was weak compared to it, he used his Nerevar's Help power, and felt a surge of strength course through him. He charged the Sload with the renewed strength. Bodean and his soldiers attacked the large Daedroth. They could hear Ennah laughing insanely from his throne. Joran punched the Sload, but the Sload cast a Magic Wall spell that caught his fist. The Sload then used it to throw him into a pillar so hard, the pillar cracked. Ennah yelled at the Dunmer for damaging his throne room. The Dunmer laid there, seeming disoriented, as Q'Taga waddling as fast as possible towards him. Joran raised his arms and shot a Fire Storm at the Sload's face. The creature realized what was happening too late, and attempted to raise a ward spell. He did get it up, but too late. The fire caught him straight in the face, burning it and blinding him. Joran got slowly to his feet and went over to the blind Sload. The creature was casting spells randomly at an alarming rate, before Joran drove one of his swords into his stomach. Bodean slashed at the Daedroth's leg with his scimitar. The beast swatted a few soldiers a way. A group of soldiers shot arrows at the daedric lizard, while others fired spells. The beast grabbed a Forebear and tore him in half. and then bit slashed at another. The creature's hide was pretty tough. The king stabbed the Daedroth in the foot. One of his men jumped on the creature's back and stabbed him as well. Despite the beast's size the Redguards were slowly turning the tide of the battle, though they lost many men along the way. With the Sload dying on the ground, Joran turned to help Bodean. Q'Taga died moments later, bleeding out from his wounds. Trivia *Q'Taga was originally called S'Taga, but it was changed after the user that RPed him quit. It was changed because S' is used by the Khajiit in their names so Q' was used instead. *During his whole appearance in Return of the Septim Dynasty Q'Taga never reveals his name to the other characters, so they always referred to him as "Sload". *Unlike Naerion Nelthar, Q'Taga didn't need to make his victims look into his eyes to mind control them. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Necromancers Category:Sloads